Desire
by Kitsune Samurai Warrior
Summary: All Chi Chi wants is to be held and loved, and the only one to grant her desires is Vegeta.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the idea that came to me. Also this will contain signs of two married people cheating on their spouse. I dont condone cheating on your boy/girlfriend, husband/wife, partner, etc. And in case you're wondering, the couple is Vegeta/Chichi. This is my first attempt at writing something like this so criticisms will be accepted but flames (reviews saying how much you hate the pairing, how much I suck, etc) will be fed to the Cell. Thank you and enjoy the story.

Desire

 **Prompts:** Desire, laundry, cheating couples

 **Pairings:** Mentions of Chichi/Goku and Bulma/Vegeta, Vegeta/Chichi centered.

She breathed a sigh of relief at finally having hung all the clothes on the line to dry. They were mostly bed sheets, but that did little to stop her from doing her chores. Chores were all she could to do to distract herself from the more depressing thoughts that often plagued her mind in the quiet moments when she was alone.

Chichi pushed some of the stray locks of her dark hair out of her face before picking up the basket of dry clothes she took off the line. She was about to make a beeline straight for the house when she noticed him standing there behind the bed sheet closest to her. She could only see his shadow through the white fabric flapping in the breeze, but when the fabric twisted at just the right angle, she saw the somber expression on Vegeta's face and the way he crossed his arms.

Chichi jumped at seeing Vegeta smile at her – if you can call it a smile. It was more like a smirk really. "Ah, V-Vegeta, what are you doing here?" the woman asked nervously.

Her brown eyes looked back towards the house in case her husband or one of her sons might see them. Her heart was beginning to beat rapidly as the Saiyan prince ducked under the clothesline and walked towards her. He remained silent as his hand grabbed one of the linen sheets off the clothesline, causing the fabric to fan out behind him.

"V-Vegeta?" Chichi stuttered. Her cheeks felt hot, as she blushed a bit. Her gaze still trailed to her house, looking for any sign of the boys coming home. One part of her was hoping that Gohan would come back to retrieve a piece of paper or something his father left behind. Being in Vegeta's presence alone was a bit unnerving.

The linen was in both of his hands now. Vegeta was close enough for her to touch him. The prince finally spoke. "If you're that embarrassed at us being together then I will use one of these cloths to hide us." He said with a deeper smirk. With one sweep, Vegeta pulled the sheet over both of them, practically trapping his rival's wife like a bug in a butterfly net.

There was always something about this woman that intrigued him. He heard stories, mainly from Kakkarot and the bald idiot, Krillin about Chichi having once been a great fighter and to add frosting to the cake, she was a princess of sorts. What kind of princess, he didn't know, but he didn't care. Just the idea of Kakkarot's wife being off limits to him and anyone else, paired up with her martial arts and royal background was more than enough to make the man desire her.

He could see underneath that frumpy shell of motherhood that she was still fit – she was still a martial artist, a fighter, at heart. She sparred in her spare time when no one else was around. He knew this because he caught her jabbing and kicking at the air, fighting invisible opponents that weren't even there. It took him a little while to see that there was more to her beyond the Harpy Woman who never shuts up.

Chichi took a step back, but she was still trapped. There was lust in Vegeta's eyes, or was it something more?

"Vegeta, Goku will—!" it was too late, Vegeta, hands still gripping the bed sheet, pulled her to him, trapping her in an embrace. There was no escaping him now. Her hands rested against his chest. She felt the muscles beneath the surface of his flesh.

 _He works out more than Goku._ This thought made Chichi want to frown or better yet, pout. Sure, Goku had muscles and he was always training, but he was never nearly as built as Vegeta was. Goku could never fulfill her darkest desires – the desire to be swept into her husband's strong arms, held, kissed, and just being intimate. And when was the last time Goku had actually held her? When he first came out of the coma caused by the Heart Virus? That was nearly eight years ago. A woman can get lonely for affection from the lack of intimacy in that long. Go crazy even.

Before a pout could grace her lips, Vegeta brushed his lips against hers, startling her. She tensed in his embrace. The kiss sent sparks rippling through her body, only for them to explode in her mind, making her feel a tad bit dizzy. He could feel her heart beating furiously now.

The kiss ended too soon, quickly replaced by another. A kiss here. A kiss there. Each one was gentle and soft, raining all over her face, only to trail along her jaw to the neckline. It was making her lose her self-control.

While he teased her with kisses on her soft skin, Vegeta released one end of the linen sheet. He reached up to the messy bun that always rested on the back of her head. His finger curled as it slipped under the band holding her hair in the all too annoying bun and tugged.

Her hair tumbled free. No longer did Chichi look older than she really was. With her ebony locks free from the bun and flowing about her back, Vegeta couldn't help feeling drawn to the rare beauty that Chichi so desperately tried to hide. He looked her over, as she blushed more.

"Stop that… you're making me feel…" She didn't finish the thought. Her eyes went elsewhere. She couldn't look the prince in the face. Not without feeling what? Ashamed? Guilty? Bashful? What was it that made her feel this way?

Vegeta frowned now. _After all this build-up and foreplay, the damn Harpy is just now resisting._ He wouldn't have it. His pride won't allow him to come this far, only to have Chichi retreat back into her prude shell. He knew she wasn't a virgin. She wasn't shy either. Chichi was far from shy. If she could speak her mind to Kakkarot and bitch at him for his stupid antics, then surely she can be bold enough to accept the hidden beauty of hers.

"Feel what?" Vegeta asked grumpily. Anger was boiling within him. "For making you feel loved? Desired? Wanted? Like Kakkarot should be doing in his spare time instead of training constantly?" he pulled away from her after seeing the abashed look on her face giving way to alarm, maybe even surprise.

 _As if he's one to talk._ Chichi bit her lip, remembering all the times Bulma had complained to her about Vegeta spending nearly all his time in the Gravity Room. But what Bulma failed to see and Chichi saw instantly, was that their husbands and sons were Saiyans. Fighting was in their blood – in their nature. Getting stronger and fighting those who were stronger than they were. Nevertheless, that never stopped Bulma from enjoying Vegeta coming into their bedroom and holding her close as he allowed sleep to take him.

The thought – no! The image of Vegeta and Bulma locked in an intimate embrace made a painful stab in Chichi's soul. Her usual jealousy of Bulma and Vegeta's perfect marriage resurfaced and for a solid minute, she became her usual harpy self.

"Please, like you're one to talk. Bulma says you spend way too much time training instead of paying any attention to her." Her sharp tongue would have cost her her life if this were Planet Vegeta. Vegeta wanted to slap the cheeky harpy, but he didn't.

"Oh really? Has she ever told you that I constantly make love to her at night?" he retorted, "Even when we're both in need of sleep? I may not bring her flowers or take her out on dates, but I do show her I care. Now as for Kakarott," he took a step to her again. This time, he gripped Chichi's waist, refusing to let go and kissed her lips again. "he takes your beauty for granted, Harpy."

This new kiss – the way he kissed her this time wasn't sensual or even teasing. It was… Chichi didn't know how to describe the emotions she felt in the latest kiss. All she felt was passion and maybe love. Two feelings that had been lacking since the early days of her marriage with Goku. Her hands curled themselves against Vegeta's chest. Her defenses were crumbling at this point and Vegeta was the only one holding onto her, keeping her from falling down. Fighting back the tears in her eyes, Chichi allowed herself to grab onto the prince's shoulders and kissed him back with the same amount of passion.

Vegeta simply smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss, holding the woman closer to him.

 _If only we had met sooner… in a different life. Just maybe I could have been your prince._


End file.
